If You Wish On A Shooting Star
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: what happens when Kurama is turn into a Female, How will everyone reacted?
1. A Good Trasformation?

If You Wish On A Shooting Star. 

_"If you wish on a shooting star then your wish will always come true" _

_"Really?' _

_" Yes" _

_"I hope mine comes true soon.." _

Chapter 1: A Good Transformation? 

Kurama was at home,in the dark on the couch eating dinner. He was watching Will & Grace. Kurama wasn't himself, he seem spacey and distant. Hiei came threw the liveing room window. "Hn, Kitsune what are you doing?" He said sitting on the couch next to Kurama.

'I was eating dinner and watching T.v, my Kaa-san won't be home untill late so I cook something for me" Kurama explined while not looking at Hiei. "Kitsune I have to stay here tonight, theres a lighting strom and I really don't want to get shocked',Hiei said. Kurama didn't answer...'Hiei growled" Kistune?" He said but still no answer. "Kitsune your hair is on fire" Hiei said lieing. Kurama snaped out of his thoughts

"Huh? Hiei did you say something?" Kurama asked sheeply. Hiei rolled his eyes not wanting to repeat himself.'Kitsune can I stay here tonight?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded and blinked.

"Baka Kitsune..." Hiei said with a sigh.

A few hours passed Kurama was more spaced out than ever, even when Hiei waved his hand in front of Kurama's face."Kitsune...You have changed" Hiei said with a frown. Kurama snaped out of his thoughts"Huh? " he said. Hiei sighed"You changed...for the wrost'Hiei said. Kurama blinked and sighed.

"Hiei I have been keeping something from you..."Kurama said softly. Hiei blinked"what is it?' Hiei asked seeing the serious expression on his face. "Hiei the strom is over and the moon is full...promise me that you won't faint from shock" Kurama asked. Hiei 's eyes narrowed"I don't faint.." He said is a cold tone. Kurama walked over to the curtin and peek out of it"I'm nervous..' He said softly while Hiei blinked with confused look on his face. "Just show me already!"Hiei said. Kurama sighed and open the curtin. what Hiei saw shocked him to the point were he fainted. "_Hiei!...Hiei...!" _cryed a sweet soft female voice. Hiei open his eyes and looked at Kurama who gotten thiner,and smaller. Kurama 's hair gotten twice as long and some what strighter"K-Kitsune?" Hiei said sitting up. Kurama stared at him while fixing her belt so her pants fit((I'm calling Kurama her ))

"Yes its me, believe it or not I have been changeing for 3 months." Kurama said her voice cool and claim but higher and sweeter than when she was male. 'and I don't know why its happening to me.." she continued. Hiei reached for his sword which was still in its shelth. Kurama blinked"huh?' she said as Hiei gave a good smack to his face with his sword"Hiei!" Kurama said. Hiei blinked"okay its not a dream" Hiei said rubbing his face. Kurama laughed. Hiei stared at Kurama"Your arua is gone" Hiei said. Kurama nodded. Hiei picked up his sword and got up stareing at Kurama but not her eyes He couldn't for some reason. He took his sword and stabed the wall next to Kurama's head cutting some hair. Kurama didn't flinch"you know your going to fix that" Kurama said. Hiei gave a sigh of releaf"I was makeing sure that you didn't change..I mean your personaltiy...your outside change but not your spirit' Hiei said in a somewhat kinder tone. Kurama blinked"I'll never change Hiei" She said watching Hiei.

Hey everyone how was my 1st chapter?

I have to give my friend Sami,Kurama's Stalker some Credit we both did this story line as a rp and we thought that it was so good I'm turing it into a Fic I hope you like it as much I do

Kurama(female)& Hiei: Read and Review ...


	2. Reasons

If You Wish On A Shooting Star

_"If you wish on a shooting star then your wish will always come true" _

_"Really?' _

_" Yes" _

_"I hope mine comes true soon.." _

Chapter 2: Reasons 

Hiei chuckled a little" I'm sorry Kitsune, I find this funny now" he said Kurama blinked. "Lets go before my Kaa-san gets home." Kurama said. "Go where?' Hiei asked. 'To master Genkai's she might know whats going on" Kurama said opening thw window jumping out but landing on her butt"owch..' Kurama said rubbing her back. Hiei jumped down"forget that your not a demon anymore?' He said. Kurama got up and dusted herself off.

Hiei still wanted to laugh but hid it well. They walked for hours finally reaching the woods, the temple was ahead. They enter but Kurama looked up and hid behind a tree. "Hiei look" Kurama whisperd pointing to Yusuke,Kuwabara and Keiko who was camping. Hiei blinked"oh...I'll distract them, you get pass behind them and hide behind a tree if you think they are going to turn around"Hiei said, Kurama nodded. "Oui, Hiei come and sit with us, I sensed your Arua!" yelled Yusuke. Hiei walked over to them." What do you want?" Hiei said. Kurama slowly made her way to the next tree. Hiei watched her to make sure that she'll make it. Yusuke blinked"whatcha stareing at?" Yusuke ask Hiei looked at him"nothing.' he said.

Kurama sighed and started to make way to the next tree, it was so dark that she didn't see a stick on the ground and she steped on it there was a loud crack. Kurama droved and hid behind a tree her heart pounding. "Urameshi what was that!" Kuwabara said. Kurama thought for moment"Mew...mew.." Kurama said. Kuwabara jumped up"KITTY!"Kuwabara yelled as he ran to the tree and Kurama started to climb" Kitty come here kitty kitty!" Kuwabara said. Kurama hid in the tree"uh...mew mew?" she said. Yusuke ran up"Baka leave the cat alone!" Yusuke yelled. Kicking the tree"there Kuwabara it'll come out now' Kurama blinked the tree started to fall"Oh no! Ah!"Kurama screamed hanging on for dear life. Hiei jumped and cought Kurama just in time"Hiei..?" Kurama said as they landed on the ground. Yusuke blinked at the red headed green eyed girl" Kurama...?' Yusuke asked. "no..." Hiei said answering for Kurama. "she is a vistor nothing more" Hiei said. Kurama nodded" er...why she with you?" asked Keiko? Hiei looked at Keiko" because the Kitsune is out of town for the day"Hiei said.

Kurama nodded" Is she going to see Genkai?' ask Kuwabara "Yes you fool" Hiei insulted. Hiei and Kurama started to walk up the stairs so did the others. Genkai walked out when they came up. "Hiei...?' she said then she looked at Kurama. "you have been haveing a tough night?' she asked Kurama nodded. They walked in the temple"The dimwit,Baka and Keiko stay outside I want to talk to them alone,"Genkai said. They waited and Hiei Kurama walked in the temple. "Kurama...so.." Genkai said Kurama blinked"Yes...its hard with no arua and being female" she said. "Master do you know why I'm female?" Kurama asked. "yes,..I did reseach on your past. no offsense, but you have a very rare blood type. You don't remember your clan at all snice you were abanded. You came from the Darkmoon clan, which is an all male clan. "Genkai explined, "During mateing season some of the males turn into females and mate with other male Kitsunes." Genkai continue. 'why did I turn female when I was Youko?' Kurama asked. "Simple your a late bloommer. Kitsunes that reach 305of age then they transform, You died, at the age of 300, its been 14 years and now you can transform. Even in human state you trasform. its blood that follows the spirit its is simple as that. But I'm going to warn you, Demons will be looking for you to mate with you just of the pleasure in other words rape. You understand Kurama, it will be wise for you ti stay here."Genkai said. Kurama nodded, hiei sighed" How do you stop this transformation? when she will be a male again? ' Hiei asked. 'Genkai smiled" Kurama you must find a mate, one you love very deeply and one who will stay with you, one who will marry you,one who will die for you. once you find him then the blood will choose what form will fit best for your love. So it will be a 50 chance that you will be a male again. Its up to you, but when you find mate He must love you just as deeply as you do to him." Genkai explined

"Question... Does it matter what gender the lover has to be?" Kurama ask. "it depends" Genkai said. Hiei picked up his sword and threw thw sealth at the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko came threw."I KNEW IT! KURAMA IS A GIRL!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama sighed and nodded. Genkai got up"Kurama I'll show you to your room" she said. Kurama got up and followed Genkai. "Kurama ..if you want I can bring some clothes so they fit you." Keiko asked. Kurama anime sweatdroped and nodded entering her room.

FoxSoul: How was that that took me 3 periods to write.

Kurama(Male): I enjoy being male right now

FoxSoul: enjoy it why it last you still a girl in this story..Muahaha!

Foxsoul turns Kurama female

Kurama(female)"darn...'


	3. Kiddnap&Rescue

If You Wish On A Shooting Star. 

_"If you wish on a shooting star then your wish will always come true" _

_"Really?' _

_" Yes" _

_"I hope mine comes true soon.." _

Chapter 3:Kiddnap & Rescue

Kurama layedon her futon. She was exusted. she slept all day. Hiei slept outside in his tree near Kurama's room. Hours passed and it was about 7:30pm when Yusuke,Kuwabara and Keiko droped by. Keiko had a bag full of clothes for Kurama, Genkai chuckled,"so you really did bring clothes for Kurama?" She asked. Keiko giggled and nodded. Kurama soon woke up. Keiko knocked on the door"Kurama...I got some clothes for you can I come in?'" Keiko asked.

Kurama nodded"yes" Keiko walked in. She pulled out a white button up shirt, a black zip up shirt and a long black skirt with a red chinese dragon along the bottom. Kurama was half why done unbuttoning her shirt when Hiei came in threw the window"Kitsune I forgot something..."Hiei looked up at Kurama who shirt was half why off"GET OUT HIEI!' yelled Keiko throwing a vrush at Hiei who ducked and jumped out the window" I get it later!" Hiei yelled his face bright red. Kurama's face was very red"Iat least I know what girls go threw in the locker room.' Kurama said trying to make a joke.

Kurama finshes getting dressed. Hiei sat in the liveing room window. Keiko came out"She is ready!" Keiko yelled. Kurama didn't come out. Keiko pulled on her arm draging her into the liveing room. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed a little, Genkai chuckled. Hiei looked but looked away blushing a bit. Kurama gave a weak smile. She sat down near the table. Keiko started to brush her hair. Yusuke's eye twitched"Gee, Keiko Kurama isn't ya doll ya know" he said. Keiko gave a frown."I'm fixing her hair! so nah!" she said continueing to brush Kurama's hair. Hiei stared at Kurama then turned away before she notices.

Then a gas bomb came threw the room and coverd everything with smoke."I can't see anything its buring my eyes!" yelled Keiko. Laughing was heard, someone grabed Kurama and before she can scream she was drugged and knocked out. The man jumped out of the door and headed to his hide out. The smoke cleared and everyone looked around. Yusuke rubbed his head "Is everyone all right?'"he asked. He notices that Kurama was missing"KURAMA IS GONE!" he yelled. Hiei growled and grabs his sword and jumped threw the window, Hiei ripped his bandanna off and his jagan eye glowed. "Kitsune were are you!" he yelled searching for her. Meanwhile Kurama came around, she loooked around"a ware house?" she said. She notice that she was chained to the wall or at least her arms were. "ah..Kitsune your awake." a demon with black and blue hair and dark pink eye,wearing black amor walked out of the room. He had a sword on his back which was blood red. "I'm Kintaro," he said with a evil smirk. Kurama glared at him.

Kintaro grined" don't give me that look deary, your death will come to you soon if you like or maybe I should just mate with you I need a son,"he said walking to Kurama. Kintaro started to lick Kurama's cheek and neck.

Kurama was now mad and kicked Kintaro in the balls. Kintaro fell over"you..you bitch!" he yelled. Hiei landed on the roof. 'Kitsune! " Hiei yelled. Kurama looked up"Hiei down He-!" Kintaro punched Kurama and knocked her out. Hiei punches the rtoof and made a hole and jumped down. He glared at Kintaro. Hiei looked over at Kurama"Kitsune!" he yelled. Kintaro laughed evily."what you came to save your Princess?" he said his voice cold and crackly. Hiei smirk"maybe" he said. Kintaro jumped and cut Kurama's chaines and he grabs her. Hiei growled"put her down now!' Kintaro grabed his sword and drop Kurama to the ground. His sword glowd a bright red also a dark and evily arua. He slamed his sword in the middled of Kurama's back. Kurama screamed out in pain and blacked out. Hiei's right arm cought on fire with dark black flames. DIE YOU BASTARD!" he screamed shooting the dragon at Kintaro. Kintaro was destroy easily.

Hiei ran over to Kurama and picked her up"Kitsune? Kitsune? I know that couldn't kill you!" Hiei yelled shakeing Kurama softly. Kurama cough,"its cold in here."she said. Hiei smiled "I'm a fire demon...I'll keep you warm." he said. kurama smiled shakeing a little" he missed my fetal orgens."she said slipping into back to unconsiousness."Rest" Hiei said, jumpping threw the roof and back to Genkai's. Hiei jumped threw the window of Kurama's room and layed her on her futon. Genkai walked in and started to heal Kurama"She'll be fine, she needs to rest, Hiei watch her as she sleeps the healing will be slow and painful. "Genkai said bandageing Kurama's stomach and back. Genkai got up and left. Hours passed. Hiei watched Kurama sleep but he was also lost in thought. Unnoticely Kurama accidently grabed Hiei hand in her sleep. Hiei blinked, she was very cold to the touch."Hey Kitsune let go of me" he whisperd. Kurama let go "cold..' she said in her sleep. Hiei blinked and grabbed her hand warming it up. Hiei looked around blushing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxsoul: thats chapter 3 R&R! Please no flames


	4. Shooting Star

If You Wish On A Shooting Star. 

_"If you wish on a shooting star then your wish will always come true" _

_"Really?' _

_" Yes" _

_"I hope mine comes true soon.." _

Chapter 4: Shooting Star 

Kurama woke up about a hour later. "Hiei..." she said half a sleep. Hiei droped her hand and blushed. "Are you warm yet?" Hiei asked. Kurama sat up, her wound gone. "yes thank you." she said smileing. Hiei looked away,"hn" he mumbled. Keiko walked in."How are you feeling Kurama? Kurama smiled, "Better" she said. "Hiei if you will, leave for a moment. Kurama needs to get changed." Keiko asked. Hiei got up and walked into the liveing room and sat down. Keiko grabed another button up white shirt, a light blue school girl's skirt and dark navy blue socks that cames up half way up Kurama's legs. Kurama and Keiko walked out and Yusuke's eye twitched so did Hiei's.

Kuwabara started to laugh so did Genkai a little. "HEY!" Keiko yelled throwing a brush at Kuwabara. Then everyone laugh even Kurama. Hiei looked at Kurama and Thought_ " Its good to see her smile." _Keiko picked up the brush and started to brush Kurama's hair then she braided it. she tied it back with a black ribbon. Boton and Keomna came threw the door. "Its true I thought Genkai made it up!" Boton said, she couldn't hold in her laughter so burst out laughing so did Koemna. Yusuke blinked"are you really a girl Fox-girl" he asked looking down Kurama's shirt. Keiko droped kicked him and Kurama's face was red. Yusuke started running because Hiei was chaseing him with his sword. Boton blinked"Awwww...Hiei has a crush on Kurama." she said. Hiei stoped dead in his tracks."what did you say?" Hiei asked his face red from blushing also in anger. Kurama, who was bright red left and went to her room. Hiei glared at Boton. Kurama opened the windowand jumped out and started to run down the steps. She went to the beach and sat on the sand thinking.

Yusuke walked into Kurama's room. He looked around and didn't find her. "KURAMA IS GONE AGAIN!" he screamed running into the liveing room. Everyone looked at Hiei."What?...I'll get her." Hiei said jumping out of the window. He jumped from tree to tree. He spoted Kurama and jumped down next to her. 'Hey Hiei' she said. "Whats wrong?" Hiei said. Kurama sighed"I couldn't stand everyone laughing at me and Keiko means well but I do feel like a doll." she said. Hiei blinked. "it must be hard." He said. Kurama looked to Hiei, "I have been wondering something, why can't you talk to me and look at me stright in the eye?" Hiei blushed and turned away,"Someday...someday you'll know, but untill then you can get me to look." he said with a smirk. Kurama blinked"how?" Hiei smirked"your smart" He said. Hiei was about to continue but a huge wave slpash them. Kurama blinked and laugh at Hiei'you have seaweed in your hair" she said picking it up and tossed it in the ocean. Hiei smirked at Kurama and picked a small star fish out of her hair. Kurama blinked as Hiei made a small fire. the sun was set and it was night time. The stars were out Kurama watched them, one zoom across the sky"Hurry, make a wish" Hiei said softly. Kurama blinked and did so. "What did you wish for?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled"its a secert." she said. another star ziped across the sky"Hiei! make a wish" Kurama said. Hiei already did. "If you wish on a shooting star your wish will awalys come true" Kurama said. "Really?' Hiei asked. "Yes" Kurama said stareing at Hiei. "I hope mine comes true soon" Hiei said. Kurama smiled and layed back falling asleep. Hiei smiled then layed back as well he stared at the stars, then fell asleep.


	5. Ghastly Nightmare

If You Wish On A Shooting Star. 

_"If you wish on a shooting star then your wish will always come true" _

_"Really?' _

_" Yes" _

_"I hope mine comes true soon.." _

Chapter 5: Ghastly Nightmare 

Kurama awoke laying really close to Hiei, she blushed and got up. Kurama walked over to the water and splashed her face with some to wake herself up. Hiei woke up and looked at Kurama. "Good mouring" Kurama said."did you sleep well?' she asked, Hiei nodded. Hiei stooded up and dusted himself off. Kurama blinked"maybe we should go back now, everyone may be worryed about us.' she said about to walk. Hiei grabed her hand.'I'll carry you" he said picking up Kurama, she blushed and they jumped through the trees. They landed infront of the temple. They walked through the door everyone looked up."welcome back" Genkai said. everyone smiled,"sorry for laughing at you."Yusuke said.Kurama blinked and smiled"its alright..your not use to seeing me like...this.."She said walking to her room. "she spends to much time in her room." Hiei said everyone nodded. Kurama shut the door behind her and the next thing she saw shocked her.

"Karasu?" Kuram said, Karasu chuckled. "Its nice to see you again Kurama, my your looking more beautiful than the last time we met." He said. Kurama backed away from him and leaned on the door, she screamed. "Scared are we?" Karasu asked, with a evil grin. Hiei can threw the window,"Kurama?...Karasu!" Hiei said a little shocked. Karasu grabed Kurama,she struggled"Let me go now!" Kurama yelled. Yusuke brust through the door"OH! Its the creepy vampire wannbe werido!" Yusuke yelled. Karasu grined"I'm so glad that you remeber me" He said. Karasu griend and placed his lips upon Kurama's. Hiei growled and charged at Karasu. Karasu let go of Kurama's body which was in shock. Karasu jumped threw the window and Hiei followed. Yusuke ran over to Kurama" Oui! Kurama! Kurama!" he yelled. Kurama snaped out of it and jumped up and out the window landing on her knees. she got up and ran in the direction of the battle.

Hiei charged at Karasu, Karasu dodge with ease. Kurama cought up with them. Hiei looked at Her"Stay back!" He yelled, Kurama hid behind a tree. Karasu growled. "How the hell are you alive?" Hiei asked. Karasu glared " I made a deal with the devil" he told. Karasu had enough talk, he send 3 bombs at Hiei, all but one he dodge."your fast,but not fast enough, heh when your dead Kurama is all mine." Karasu said sending 5 more bombs at Hiei, which 3 of them hit him. Hiei screamed in pain and Kurama ran out to him."Kistune move!" he said pushing hurama out of the way getting hit with more bombs. Kurama watched in horror as Hiei struggled to stay standing.

Karasu smirked "DIE!" he yelled, as 5 more bombs were thrown, Hiei got ready,but kurama jumped in the way protecting Hiei from the bombs."KITSUNE!" Hiei yelled, Karasu stared"the fool, trying to stop the battle" Karasu said. Kurama fell to the ground layed in a puddle of blood. "Baka...Baka Kitsune.."Hiei whisper. "DRAGON OF THE DRAGON FLAME!" Hiei screamed hitting Karasu, but it wasn't enough.."SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke screamed hitting karasu in the back,the attacks destroyed Karasu once and for all...


	6. The Three Hardest Words To Say

If You Wish On A Shooting Star. 

_"If you wish on a shooting star then your wish will always come true" _

_"Really?' _

_" Yes" _

_"I hope mine comes true soon.." _

Chapter 6:The Three Hardest Words To Say

Hiei ran over to Kurama so did Yusuke. Hiei touched her hand..it was cold as ice. "Kitsune!" Hiei yelled. Kurama's arm twitched"my...wish didn't come true...yet...I can't die yet." Kurama whisperd shakesing a little bit. Hiei smiled and picked Kurama up. "Hiei...your very warm." Kurama whisperd, Hiei blushed. They jumped through the tree, Yusuke followed on foot. They made it to the temple and placed Kurama on the ground. Genkai ran over to Kurama and healed her" you made just in time" She said looking at Hiei.

Hiei picked Kurama up and jumped through the window and layed her on her futon. Hours passed, Kurama woke up."Hiei?" she said sitting up. Hiei smiled"I'm here" he said not looking at Kurama's face. Kurama looked down"there is something I need to tell you." Kurama said. Hiei blinked" The three hardest words to say" Kurama continued Hiei onced again blinked"what words?" he asked. Kurama coverd her face with her hands"I...Love..You" Kurama said, Hiei's eyes widen"Did you just say you love me Kurama!" He asked shockly Kurama nodded and looked at Hiei who was smileing"I guess my wish came true"Hiei said. Kurama blinked "your wish?' she asked. Hiei stod up and grabed Kurama's hand "Lets go to the beach" he said. Kurama blushed and they jumped to the beach. The sun was about to raise, Kurama stood by the water"Hiei ,will you be my mate." Kurama asked. Hiei blushes but nodded. Kurama turned to Hiei"umm I'm very nervous, what will happen if I turn male and forget everything and the feelings" she asked Hiei smirked"don't worry, I will always remeber" He said. Kurama turned to Hiei"Oh, Hiei can you stare into my eyes now" Kurama asked, the sun started to rise. Hiei grabed Kurama and places his soft lips upon hers. The sun has fully rised and nothing happen. Hiei grabed Kurama deeping the kiss, Kurama closed her eyes. Then Hiei backed away.

"I guess luck wasn't on your side."Hiei said. Kurama blinked and was still female. "its fine...if it means I can spend the rest of my life with you, then I glady be female." Kurama said. They smiled. Hiei kissed kurama again they both laying on the warm soft sand. "HEY GET A ROOM!" Yusuke yelled who was running down the stairs. Hiei and Kurama sat up. " why are you watching Yusuke?' Hiei asked helping Kurama up. Genkai followed Yusuke" I guess your staying that way for the rest of your life." Genkai said. Kurama blinked"its fine and I'm kind of sort of used to it. ' Kuram said. Boton flew down."oh dear...Kuram your stuck that way now, but look on the bright side, I hear wedding bells!" She said giggleing. Kuram and Hiei looked at each other and blushed. Kuram looked at the sky as the last star faded."_ It started when I made a wish..with you.."_

THE END!

BOOYA I"M DONE! I hope you like it


End file.
